Dragon of the Sea
by killerninja123
Summary: Hali Draco isn't a normal demigod. She can transform into a creature powerful enough to take on any monster, but she thinks it's a curse. A curse that cause her sadness in her past. Can anyone help her realized her power is not a curse? Maybe Nico can.
1. Chapter 1

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>As night dwells in the sleeping camp, something was flying over there. A creature with a head's is similar to wolf, but with two thorns before it's ears. The body is really slim and slender, with silverish white scales, purplish stomach, and green back-fur. It has two pairs of feet which are similar to eagle's feet. The creature was flying away from other Greek dragons. As the creature saw the camp, it thought it was a safe place to hide. One of the dragon's bit the creature on it's side. The creature roared with pain and crashed into the forest. The crash woke the whole entire camp. All of the campers came out of their cabins, their camp director; Chiron came out of the Big House. He looks around and saw the forest being crashed. Then there were a thousand pains of roars coming from the forest. Some of the campers got out its weapons, in case of monsters comes and attack them.<p>

"We must go in the forest." Chiron announced. "But we must all be very cautious. We don't know what might be in there."

The campers nodded.

As Chiron and the campers went in the forest, they saw blood everywhere. All of the nymphs were running away from the scene and trying to get all of the blood off and mending their tree. Some of the satyrs were startled and couldn't move, so they were frozen like stone. All of the campers couldn't believe who could do such things to these creatures. When they got closer and closer, they saw a body, a girl's body. The girl had black hair with watery blue highlights; she was laying on the front of her stomach and her face on the ground. She had scratches all over her and a huge bite mark on her side. Around her there were dragons. Greek dragons that started to disintegrated. Annabeth ran to the girl and put the girl in her arms. The girl was fourteen, she was wearing a blue shirt with silverish sleeves, she was slim; she wore no shoes or socks, just bare foot. Blood was coming from the girl's mouth rapidly.

"We need ambrosia and necter quick." Nico said. "She's fading. She won't last any longer."

Annabeth got out some ambrosia and necter quickly as she can. Annabeth fed the godly food to the girl. The girl chewed very slowly and finally swallowed. Her wounds started to heal quickly. The bite mark was fading in seconds, but the blood was still coming her mouth wouldn't stop bleeding. Chiron knew something was wrong, but didn't say anything to his campers, or else they'll freak out and panic. Everyone looked at Nico to see if there is a chance that the girl will live.

"She lives." He said.

Then they heard groaning form the girl. Everyone was huddling around the girl. Her eyes started to open a little. She had sea blue green eyes, the girl tried to keep her eyes open as long as she can't. There was a lot of pain in her, but then her eyes close and she became unconscious. Chiron came over to the girl. He places his hand on her chest to see if her heart beat was alright. Chiron's eyes widen. Something was killing the girl from the inside. Chiron got out a blue fluid liquid. He poured the blue liquid into the girl's mouth. Some of it was dropping from her chin. The girl started to cough and then she spit out something. The item was covered with black ooze. Then it disappeared and it showed a blue sea shell. Then the black ooze started to form into a bug, almost like a seal. Chiron took out a weapon and stabs the bug. The bug was squash by the dagger and now the blade was covered with black stuff on it.

Chiron examined the blue shell. He knew it wasn't a normal blue shell that you find in the sea. He wondered how this girl find this sea shell. Chiron put the girl on his back. He wonders how can this girl went into the forest and survive all of this danger. Chiron knew a lot of new comers always get to the top of Half-Blood Hill and called for help. Chiron wonders why this girl didn't call for help. Chiron found this very strange, but he let it go. He knew some kids would like to fight monsters on their own, but they end up almost near death or wounded very badly.

"We need to get her to the Big House for her to rest." Chiron said. "The rest of you campers go to bed."

Some of the campers groaned. They wanted to see who this girl is. As the campers went to their campers, only one camper remains in the forest. Nico went up to the disintegrated dragons. The dragons were going away slowly; he can see huge bite marks on them. Nico examined the bite marks around the dragons; he knew it was insane for a girl to fight dragons on her own. He was wonder why a fourteen year old girl can make giant bite marks that almost look like a dragon's bite. He was curious of why this girl survives, but not dies from these types of dangerous dragons. Nico was suspicious of the girl. He wanted to know who she is and how can she defeat monsters like that without any weapons. He must find out about this mysterious girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Morning came as the sun raise over the beach. The girl woke as the sun rays came through the window. The girl was in daze at first until she realized she was in a house. She was lying down on a couch with a red blanket on her. The girl got up and looked around. She was in some sort in infirmary in the house. She wondered how she got here.<p>

"Ah, your awake." said a voice

The girl turned and saw a centaur. She wasn't frightened about a half man and half horse. She was calm about this. She knew who he is. The girl got up and bowed to the centaur. In the corner of the girl's eyes she can see a camp, a camp that she came when she was attack. The girl's side was hurting a little bit, but she was surprised that is was healing quickly when she was unconscious.

"Now, child, do you remember what happened last night?" The centaur asked

The girl shook her head. "No, but just some pieces."

"What did you remember?"

The girl was pale for a second and then she said."I only remember monsters were chasing me, then I got bitten."

"Are you sure?" The centaur questioned her. "Your father contacted me and told me what you really are."

The girl gulped. "What? My father told you what I really am? Who _is _my father?"

"Your father won't let me tell you who he is." The centaur explained as he got out a blue sea shell. "But I want you to know where you got this."

"I had it when I was little," The girl explained. "My. . . Mother gave it to me before she . . . um. . . got transferred. She said my father left it there before he left. Then years later after my Mother got transferred, I was raised by a guardian of mine, one day someone put a seal on my blue shell. I didn't know there was a seal, so to keep the shell safe, I swallow it whole. Then I got chased by monsters and crashed here."

"Now you know the gods walk the earth?"

"Ever since I was small."

"Thirteen?"

"Smaller than that."

The centaur nodded. "What's your name?"

"Hali Draco." The girl replied.

The centaur smiled. "Very interesting name, Hali. I'm Chiron, the centaur who trains all heroes. Come with me, I want one of my campers to take you on a tour around the camp."

Hali nodded. Chiron handed the blue sea shell to her. Hali took the shell and stuff it in her pocket. As they got out of the Big House, Hali can see where she crashed at the forest. Hali wonder if no one saw her in her other appearance. Hali look around and saw some cool places around the camp. She saw some cabins, a dining hall, a volleyball court, a basketball court, a canoe lake, climbing wall, arena, forges, and everything. Hali knew this is better than where she came from.

"Ah, yes, Percy, Annabeth, Nico!" Chiron called

Hali look where Chiron was looking. She saw three campers. One was about her age, while the other two were eighteen. One guy had black hair, green eyes, wearing an orange T-shirt with shorts, while the other guy had dark black hair, brown eyes, wearing a jacket, and dark clothing, and the girl had blonde hair, intense gray eyes, wearing an orange T-shit and jeans. The three of them walked up to Chiron and Hali.

"Hi, Chiron." said the blonde girl.

"Hello, child." Chiron said. "This is Hali Draco, our new camper. I want you three to show her around and make her feel welcome."

"Sure thing, Chiron." said the green eye boy.

"Um, Chiron, I can't stay long." Hali said

Chiron raise an eyebrow. "Why not, child? It's a perfect place for a half-blood to live here."

"I know, but I just can't stay long." Hali protested. "My um . . . guardian who is looking after me, while my mother is away might get worried."

Chiron nodded. "I'll contact her right away."

"No!" Hali protested in panic.

Then the three campers and Chiron looked at her with confusion.

"I'll contact her myself." Hali said calmly. "She's very hard to contact, but I only know an easy way to contact her."

Chiron sighed. "Well, at least tell you mother too. We don't want her to be worry."

"Don't worry about that part," Hali whisper to herself angrily.

"What was that?" Chiron asked

"Nothing!" Hali said

"Well, then, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, I'll leave her to you three." Chiron said and then he went into the Big House.

There was an awkward silent. Hali sighed to herself. She couldn't believe she almost blew it. She looked at the three campers. The dark camper was looking at her as if he knew what exactly happened last night. Hali was tense about this dark and mysterious camper. She knew he was on to her and not in a good way.

Then the green eye guy pulled out his hand. "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Hali smiled a little and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." said the blonde girl, and then she turned to the dark camper. "And this one here is Nico, son of Hades."

"Come on, let's show her around!" Percy said excitedly

Annabeth chuckled a little. Then the dark camper, Nico pulled Hali by her arm. Hali blushed a little. Hali wonder if this guy ever says anything. Nico dragged her, while Percy and Annabeth were holding hands. Percy and Annabeth, told her interesting facts about Camp Half-Blood. They told her there was a roman demigod camp called Camp Jupiter. As they went to the arena, Hali saw a buff girl. Hali smirked to herself, she'd faced people like that girl. As the buff girl turned and saw Hali. She sneered with delight.

"Hey, Prissy, who is this newbie?" The buff girl asked

Percy sighed in annoyance. "Clarisse, this is Hali Draco, Hali this is Clarisse, the daughter of Ares."

"Well, let's see if she fights well enough." Clarisse said. "I want to see how tuff she is."

"Clarisse, she just came here!" Annabeth protested. "She doesn't have any experience!"

"Actually Annabeth, I _can _take her," Hali said. "I fought a lot of monsters that are tougher than her."

"What was that?" Clarisse snapped

"I fought a lot of monsters that are tougher than you." Hali repeated

Clarisse's face turned red with anger. Clarisse charged at Hali with full speed. Hali shook her head as if she knew Clarisse's would do this. Clarisse took out her sword and slashed her sword at Hali. Clarisse blinked. Hali wasn't there. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico was stun.

"Where did she go?" Clarisse muttered

"Hey, over here!" shouted a voice

Clarisse turned and saw Hali. Clarisse's eyes widen. Hali was all the way across from the arena. Percy's mouth drop open, Annabeth was too stunned about this, and Nico was getting curious by Hali. Before Clarisse can make her move, Hali took one step and she began running with a very powerful agility. Clarisse tried to see Hali, but Hali ran like a blur. As Hali got closed to Clarisse, Hali jumped in the air, tt looks like as if she was flying. Hali use her finger and touch Clarisse on her forehead. Hali landed on the ground safely as if she flew. Clarisse tried to move, but she couldn't.

"What did you do you me?" Clarisse snarled at Hali

"I blinded your feet to the ground." Hali replied

"How can you do that?" Annabeth asked

"Just basic magic I learned." Hali replied

"How long does it wears off?" Percy asked

"An hour or two, but if Clarisse is lucky a week." Hali answered

"A week!" Clarisse shouted

Percy laughs. "I hope it is a week!"

"When I get out of this, you both will go down!" Clarisse howled

"Come on, we should continue the tour." Annabeth said chuckling

"Percy, Annabeth, why not I take the tour from here?" Nico asked

Hali stopped smiling. She looked at Nico. She realized that when she was fighting Clarisse, he was staring at her as if it's not normal for a demigod to do all of those kinds of power. Hali has to be extra careful around this one. If Nico did found out about the truth of her, Hali doesn't want to think what would happen. She can't trust people when they found out the truth of her. They will shut her away like what happen to her years ago before her mother was "transferred."

"Are you sure, Nico?" Percy asked

Nico nodded. "Yeah, just leave it to me. I'll just show Hali the forest where we play Capture the Flag and some other places."

Percy and Annabeth nodded agreeing with Nico. Hali clenched her fists in panic. She can't go alone with Nico. She knew he'll find a way to show her true self in front of him. She can't let that happen. As Percy and Annabeth left, Nico showed Hali the forest. When they got to the part of the forest, Hali saw this part of the forest was when she crashed last night. Sweat was dropping from Hali's forehead. She turned to Nico, but he was suddenly gone. Hali turned to run, but then something grabs her shoulder and pinned her on the tree.

A shadow figure was pinning her on the tree. As the shadow disappeared it showed Nico. He was serious, but angery the same time. Hali should of saw this coming. Hali tried to break free of Nico's grasp, but it was no used. She was stuck.

"Who are you, Hali Draco?" Nico asked angerly. "How did you defeat those dragons last night? What are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Hali was terrified of Nico's question. <em>What am I going to do? <em>She thought. Her eyes widen in fear. She never thought this will happen this way. Nico squeezed Hali's shoulders hard as he can. Hali gritted her teeth. She can't anwser his question. She just can't. Hali tried to move her feet, but Nico step on them. Hali can't move at all. Nico dug his nails into her skin. Hali can feel blood coming out.

"I don't know what your talking about." Hali fianlly answered

"I think you know what I'm talking about," Nico growled. "Now answer my question."

Hali shook her head. "I'm not going to answer."

Nico glared at her and he reached for his sword. He took out his sword that relived a black dark blade. He put the blade near her throut. Hali felt like she wants to throw up. She couldn't believe this is going out of hand. Now she has an enemy to deal with.

"You have two options." Nico said. "My sword in your throut or just tell me what you are and get over it."

"You can't murder a camper!" Hali protested

"Yes, I can, unless no one finds out."

Hali's eyes widen in anger. "Is this what you want? Death? Just becaues your the son of Hades you just can't kill people for the love of death!"

Nico lower his sword. "That's what everyone thinks. Not Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and the rest of my friends don't think of me like that, but others do. They always think of me like that. They don't know me well like my friends do. I do not enjoy death. They don't know what I've been through when someone who I cared about died."

Hali looked at Nico with sadness in her eyes. She wondered who was this person he'd cared about. Then behind Nico, Hali saw a pare of red eyes. Her eyes widen. She can't believe he's here! Hali knew she must of send him here to know where she is.

"Can you let go of me now?" Hali asked. "This is not the time to be asking these questions."

Nico gripped Hali's shoulder tighter. Hali whinced in pain. She knew this wasn't a good time for Nico to questioned her about what happened last night. As Hali peered over where the red eyes are, it began to growled quietly. Hali knew she has to think of something for Nico to let go of her, but what?

"Look, I'll tell you everything if you just let go of me!" Hali said.

"Swear on River Styx?" Nico questioned her.

Hali turned pale. "What?"

"How can I trust you?" Nico asked. "How would I know this is a trick for you to escape?"

Hali grunted. "Fine, I swear on-"

Before Hali can finished the growling got louder. Nico turned where Hali was looking. Then the monster came out of the forest. The monster was blood red, large, and with fangs. It has blood red eyes, wings, and a tail. The monster glared at Hali and then Nico. The monster uses it's tail at Nico. Nico dodged the monsters tail and charge at it, but then the monster grab Nico from it's fangs. Nico tried to slash the monster's mouth, but it didn't hurt him. So the red monster threw Nico at a tree and knocked him unconscious.

"What do you want, Akairo?" Hali demanded the red blood dragon.

"Ababuy demands where you are." Akairo replied. "She wants to know what's taking you so long. She's getting impatient."

"Tell her I'll come back tomorrow in the morning." Hali said.

"Do you want me to tell her where you are?" Akairo asked

Hali's eyes widen. "Oh for the god of dragons, no!"

Akairo nodded. He spread his wings and took off into the air. Hali groaned. She knew she can't let Ababuy know where she is. Ababuy will kill her. Haliwent over to Nico and examine him. There was a cut on his forehead. Hali clenched her fist. Stupid Akairo for throwing Nico like that. Hali put Nico's arm around her shoulders and carried him out of the forest. When the got out of the forest, everyone saw Nico wounded. They kept on asking Hali questions of what happen to him. Hali had to lie and told them that a monster came and attack them. Hali hated to lie to the campers, but she had no choice.

As Hali took Nico the the informary, She laid Nico on the couch. She washed his wound and fed him some necter. Then Percy and Annabeth barged in. They look at Hali and then Nico. Chiron came in as well. Hali could tell on the look on their faces that they were both worried and curious the same time.

"Hali what happened?" Chiron asked

"A monster came and attack us," Hali lied as she explained her fake story. "It took Nico from it's teeth, threw him, he got hit by the tree, and got knocked unconscious. I quickly grabbed Nico and took him away from the monster and out of the forest."

Hali knew she lied half of the story. Chiron nodded as if he belived what happened. As Hali studdied the floor, Nico woked up. He looked at first, Percy, to Annabeth, to Chiron, and lastly Hali. He glared at Hali as if it was her fault that he got hurt from the dragon.

"Are you alright, Nico?" Percy asked

Nico nodded. "Got knocked out by a red dragon."

"What happen to the red dragon, Hali?" Annabeth asked

"It just went away after it knocked Nico out." Hali replied quickly

"Are you sure?" Chiron asked. "The beast might come here again."

"Positive." Hali assured him.

Nico glared at Hali some more. Hali could tell that Nico knew she was lying about what happned. The suddenly his experssion change from angery to shock. Hali frowned at him and then she looked at Annabeth, Percy, and Chiron. Their expressions were just shock. Hali thought at first they were staring at her, but they were staring something above her head.

Hali look up. Her eyes widen. There above her head there was a symbol of a trident. Annabeth bowed. Nico bowed along with her, but he didn't took his eyes off of Hali. Percy was justing standing there with his mouth wide open.

Chiron bowed. "Hali Draco, your the daughter of Poseidon, earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, and the ruler of the seas."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Nico couldn't belived what just happened. Hali the daughter of Poseidon? Of course he can tell by her eyes and hair, but there is something more about her. He can tell she's dangerous in some ways. As dinner started in the mess hall, Nico glared at Hali everytime. Also he has to be very careful of Percy, so he can't use his death glares at Hali all the time, plus he knows Percy will always get the wrong ideas as usual. While Nico shoved his food into mouth, Chiron stomped on his hoove everyone became silent.<p>

"Today, Hali Draco was claimed by Poseidon the ruler of the seas!" Chiron announced. "I want all of you to give her a nice welcome."

Everyone clapped for Hali, while all of the Ares kids were glaring at her becaues of what she did to Clarisse who is still being stuck at the arena from Hali's magic.

"Well I don't trust her." Nico muttered to himself. "She's hiding something, I know it."

After dinner was over, Nico saw Hali went into her cabin. Nico frowned. He knew it was too early for campers to go to bed. Everyone had to do the sing along and then they go to bed at eleven o'clock. Nico thought at first he should spy on Hali to see what she's up to, but then he knew Percy would asked him questions about why is he stalking is new sister for some reason. Then Nico decided to go to his cabin and stay awake to see if Hali _is _up to something.

"Hey, Nico are you tired already?" Percy asked. "Come on it's the sing along!"

"Sorry, Percy, but I'm seriously tired." Nico replied as he lied to his friend that treats him like a brother. "You know becaues I got knocked out and all."

Percy nodded. "Well okay, man first Hali and now you. Who's next Annabeth?"

Nico chuckled a little. He went into his cabin, pulled up a chair to his window, and saw down looking at the Poseidon cabin. Nico knew this might be a long night, so he had a refrigerator full of sodas, that he got from his birthday from Persephone becaues she wanted him to get out of the Underworld so she doesn't have to see him, which was okay with Nico.

As Nico sat in his cabin alone, it was already midnight and he was very tired. Nico did first thought maybe Hali was tired and wanted to go to bed, but then he heard a sound. Nico's head jerked up. There he saw Hali walking into the forest quietly as she can.

"Where are you going?" Nico whisper to himself.

Nico walked quietly out of his cabin. Hali disappeared into the forest. Nico went after her. He wonder if any harpies will come and get her, him, or both. Which ever works for him. When Nico went into the forest, Hali was gone. Nico raise an eyebrow. He knew she was here. Then he heard something in the sky. Nico looked up and saw a dragon. A dragon with a long body, like one of those Chiness dragons from the zodiac. Nico wondered, why was the dragon doing here at camp. Somehow he knew this dragon does looked familiar becaues of it's sea green eyes. Nico took out his sword and follow the dragon. If Hali is on the dragon then there must be a miracle that she sent a dragon here at camp without anyone noticing. As the dragon went out of the camp, so did Nico. He knew no one would worry about him becaues they might think he is either at Camp Jupiter visiting Hazel, at the Underworld visiting his father and stepmother, or at Italy where his mother was from. The dragon flew as Nico ran after it. The dragon didn't noticed him at all. He wonder if this dragon was smart or just plain stupid for not noticing him.

As Nico ran after the dragon he was in some wierd place. He knew he was not in New York anymore. He was in a very strange forest. Nico noticed that he never been in his area before. This was actually new to him. Nico look up to see the dragon, but it was hard to see it becaues of the leaves. While he was running he saw a strange staute. Nico frowned. He knew some houses in the forest would of statues for decorations, but this was a very odd staute he ever seen. While Nico wasn't looking he saw another staut in front of him. Nico gasped and stopped just in time before he crashed into the same odd looking staute he saw earlier.

"That was too close." Nico said to himself.

He look up and saw the dragon went over a roof. He look forward and saw a tunnel. The wind was going into the tunnel. Nico shrugged. Nico went into the tunnel with his sword in his hand. A few minutes later he saw almost like an inside park, but without any grass, but only park benches. Then Nico saw light ahead. He ran when he got out of the tunnel. There it was daylight in the morning. Nico should've known the sun was coming up when he went into the tunnel. He was amazed how beautiful the valley is. He turned and look up. The building looked like seventy or eighty years old or more.

Nico looked up in the sky to see if the dragon was still there, but it was gone. _Wierd, _Nico thought. At first Nico wanted to go back to camp and tell everyone Hali was gone and never be seen again, but then again he was curious to look around the place. Nico walked around the valley. He went over rocks and saw something in the distance. As Nico walked closer on top of a small hill, he saw a town.

"Huh? A town." Nico said. "I wonder if anyone is there."

Nico walked down the hill. The town turned out to be restaurants and motels. Each sign was in every different language. The only language he can tell was only English, Greek, and Italian. The rest were almost all of the countries. Nico looked around to see if anyone was here or not. He can tell it was an abandant restuarants and motels, but he wonder why has no one found this place. Nico walked for hours and hours, then out of nowhere he smell something good. Food, he thought. Nico knew he was hungry. He hadn't ate since morning. He should've brought some food with him, but he was too busy following the dragon. Nico follow the smell and saw some wierd axoctic food. Before Nico went in the restaurant, his instinks were telling him not to eat any of the food at all. Nico sigh. He knew it was his ADHD thing. If it tells you not to do something then don't do it, unless if your Percy then that's bad.

Nico ignored the food trying to ignore his stomach. Then he saw a giant tower. He went up the large stairs and finally he got there. It was a hotel and there was soke coming out. Then he heard a train. He went to the brige and saw a train.

"Why didn't I see the train before?" Nico questioned himself. Then he saw a figure from a few feet away from him. "Huh?"

Nico turned and saw a girl about his age. She had black wavey hair tied up in a pony-tail and green eyes. She was wearing a blueish silver tank top, purple belt, ripped shorts, and sandals. Nico's eyes widen, he can feel his face was getting hot. He knew who this girl was.

"H-Hali?" Nico questioned the girl

Hali's eye widen at first then her expression gotten serious. Nico has to admit she is pretty. He never actually notice it becaues he was too busy finding out Hali's secret.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. "Why did you follow me? Your not supposed to be here! If you don't leave by nightfall-"

Before she can finished the lights in the hotel turned on.

Hali gasped. "Oh no the lamps are on! Go! Get out of here! Don't use your powers, they can sence you! I'll destract them while you have the chane to run. Go!"

Nico nodded. Nico didn't know why Hali was acting like this, but this is very strange for him. Nico ran down the steps and look back. There Nico saw Hali useing her hands and blowing blue crystals. Nico was amazed by her powers. He wonder what other powers she has? Nico knew she told me not to stay here, so he ran for it. Nico wonder how can Hali get back to camp. What would Percy think? As Nico ran down the steps everything was turning dark. Dark shadows were coming. Nico knew those were gods and spirits. Different gods and spirits. Nico ran he wanted to use his powers, but Hali told him not to use any of this powersbecaues she said that they can sence him.

Nico kept dodging some gods and spirits from his way. He tried to get his way back, but there was a lot of them. The he saw some stairs ahead. He thought it was the way out, so he ran, but as he got down the steps half of his body was covered with water. He got out out the water and saw a boat coming tword the stairs. Nico punched the ground.

"How am I going to get back?" Nico questioned himself. "I can't use my powers."

Suddenly Nico felt cold. He rubbed his hands, but he can see through. Nico's mouth drop open. He tried rubbing his hands again and again, but it doesn't work. As the boat stop more spirits were coming, but this time the spirits wore a wierd kind of mask. Then black shadows started to come at Nico and tried to grab him. Nico slash his sword at them. The shadows went back into the water and Nico ran a place to hide frorm all of this.

"What's going on?" Nico asked himself. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>As night aproches, Hali was running in a small village looking for Nico. She can sence that he didn't make it out on time. As Hali ran, she saw a black shadow in the corner behind a house. Hali walked slowly to Nico. Hali wonder if he already knew what she was. She should've known that someone was following her, but she was too busy to get here on time before Ababuy finds out where she is. Halli lifted her hand and remove the black shadow wall that Nico was hiding. Nico didn't notice. Hali sat down next to him, she put her right hand on his right shoulder and her left hand on his left. Hali could see he was fading. Hali knew he has to eat something so he won't disappeared. Nico's head jerked up and look at her with concern, but she can see the fright in his eyes.<p>

"It's alright." Hali said as she lifted a round orange-red food pill. "Eat this, so you won't fade."

Nico glared at her and turned away. "I don't trust you!"

Nico pushed his hands at Hali so she can leave him alone, but he didn't felt her at all. Nico looked at Hali and saw his hands went through her face. His eyes widen in shock. If Hali was right about him fading for good, he won't see his friends, his half sister Hazel, and his father.

"Nico, I'm a friend." Hali said. "Eat this, Nico. I swear, I'll explain everything later. Just trust me on this. This pill won't turn you into an animal for dinner, I put a spell on it."

Nico nodded. Hali fed him the food pill.

"Good, now chew and swallow." Hali order softly

Nico did as he was told. The food hill taste awful, but he was starving. Fianlly Nico swallow the food pill. Hali smiled. "Good. See?"

Hali held out her hand. Nico place his fingers on her palm. He couldn't believe Hali was right about this. Maybe he can trust her. Then Hali sence something nearby. She place both of her hands on the wall covering Nico. Nico flushed crimson. He tried to control it, but he couldn't. His race was scarlet.

"What's going on?" Nico asked as he whisper to Hali

"There looking for you." Hali replied

Nico look up. He saw a wierd crow. There was a normal crow, but in a very small size, and another one that look like it had human hair and a giant human nose. Hali gazed at the crows until they were gone. Hali slowly got up as if someone was watching her. Nico looked at Hali. Her expressions were very serious, but also kind too.

"Let's go." Hali said. "I know a place where you can be safe."

Nico tried to get up, but he couldn't. He gran Hali's arm and tried to pull himself up off the ground. Nothing happen. He was stuck to the ground. Nico thought he must of sat on the erathy ground for too long and now he's stuck. It's like the earth just binded him.

"I can't move, I'm stuck." Nico said

Hali crouch down and put her hand on Nico's leg. "Water connected to earth hear my command, unbind this boy and let him stand."

Nico slowly stand up. He knew this must be the unbinding spell. He wonder why the water did this to him. Hali grabbed Nico's wrist. Hali took one step to run and then they were going into a fast agility speed. Nico was amazed by Hali's speed. As he look to his left, he can only see any blurs as they pass through the village. When they were running, Hali use her hand to open doors. They pass a kitchen, a small work room, and through the shadow ghost like people. As they stop, Nico can see the brige when he saw the train. It was many feet away from them. Nico saw spirits going over the brige and into the giant hotel. He saw slugs and toads waering clothes and greeting the spirits. He saw dragons going into the hotel and the slug women and toad men bowed to them as they pass by.

"This is the dangerous part." Hali said. "When we get on that brige, you have to hold your breath."

Nico frowned. "Why?"

"Becaues your a demigod and if you don't they can see you." Hali replied. "Your scent will be all over the hotel."

"But your a demigod too." Nico said

"That's different!" Hali barked at him. "Look, after we cross the brige, I can get you into a safe place. You have to listen what I say. I know this place better than anyone."

Nico nodded. Hali and Nico started walking up the huge stairs and pass a small shrine. As they were walking wierd spirits were walking too. They ddin't see or notice Nico at all. As they turn a toad greeted Hali by calling her master. Nico can see some slugs and toads were wearing traditional clothing from all over the countries and speaking in all languages. Then Nico and Hali were on the brige.

"Take a very deep breath and hold." Hali ordered

Nico did as he was told. He took a giantic deep breath and hold. He held his nose so he won't let any air out. Nico looked around the brige as he held his breath. He saw odd creatures like a cat with two tails, a person with cat years and a cat tail, a person with dog ears, ghosts with mask, and smelly gods from some myths, but he only recongized Greek myths. To his surprsied that his annoying cereal addic grandmother, Demeter is here too. Also she doesn't see him, which Nico thought it was a good thing.

"Were almost there." Hali whisper. "Just keep on holding."

Nico nodded, but he can't stop turning crimson. Hali was holding his wirst. The up ahead a little toad came hoping tword them. The little toad was wearing a tux with no pants, but of course toads can't wear pants.

"Master!" The toad shouted.

Suddenly Nico accidently let go of his head and let out his breath. He realized what he done and quickly held his breath again. The toad stopped jumping and looked at Nico.

"What? A demigod?" The toad said

Hali gasped. "He can see you!"

Hali use her hand quickly and made a black ball. The frog was no inside the black ball floating and being still. Then Hali squeezed Nico's wrist and in seconds they were floating a few inches above the ground. They flew in the speed of light. As they flew pass the women sluggs, Hali's flying made their dresses, skirts, traditional dreses, and kimonos go up in the air. Everyone was so distracted that they didn't see Hali and Nico went into a small door.

Hali got up and went to a bush near a sliding door. Nico followed her. Everyone was panicing around the hotel. Nico felt bad of what he did. He felt bad about being rude to Hali and exposing himself in this place. Nico picked the grass from the tip of his shoes. He looked at Hali. She's so calm about this as if she'd lived here.

"Kýrios Dalaco!" shouted an old man

"Master Dalaco!" a man called

"Dalaco-sama!" shouted a girl

"Maestro Dalaco!" another called

"Where's Master Dalaco?" an angery voice shouted. "A demigod is here!"

"They've scent you." Hali whispered

"It's my fault." Nico said

Hali's eyes soften and smiled. "No it's not. You did great."

"What do we do?" Nico asked. "Who's Dalaco?"

Hali put two of her index fingers on Nico's forhead. Somehow he can see images. "You need to go into that door behind you. Go down to these stairs and into the boilor room." Then the images disappeared. "When you get there you'll see Yeoseos. You have to asked him if you can be Dalaco's aperentice. He'll try to trick you into leaving, but you have to insisted on asking him to be Dalaco's aperentice. After if he gives up, he'll take you to Ababuy. When you see Ababuy asked her to be Dalaco's aperentice. Even she can't hurt you. Make sure you don't use _any _of your powers. If she finds out your Hades's son, I'm not sure what to do. Make her think your one of the Olympian's demigods kids, but not the Big Three's children."

Nico nodded. "Who _is _Dalaco?"

"You'll find out soon. Now go." Hali assured him.

"What about you?"

"I'll meet you there and explain everything."

Hali gave Nico a warm smile. Nico turned a slightly pink scarelet on his cheeks. He crouch down and went into the small door behind him. He look at Hali one more time. He wasn't sure if he could leave her by herself. She'd helped him a lot today. Then Nico went inside the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Nico went quietly to the stairs and the bridge was a few feet away from it. He carefully took one step on the stairs. Like the other stairs, these stairs are also big too. The stairs go into a zig zag line. Nico ent down to the next wooden step. As he took his second step, the step broke in half, he trip and started running down the stairs. He couldn't control his balance. Then Nico slamed into a wall. Nico breathe heavily. He look up and saw a window. Suddenly the window open. There came a frog using a old fashion smoke pipe. Quietly as he can, Nico moved his feet slowly to the corner. He saw the boilor room door ahead. He walked there with his hand on his sword. He open the door and went in, he took a peak outside just in case. Finally he close the door behind him. Nico turned around and saw red light ahead. Nico walked slowly to the red light and he saw a man with six arms and little black dusk bunnies with eyes that were carrying some black rocks to the fire.<p>

"Um, excuss me sir." Nico called

The man with six arms didn't answer him. He just kept on working. Nico wonder if this was Yeoseos. If he is then does he say he wants to be Dalaco's aperentice or say that he's Hail's friend (not sure on that part). Nico remember Hali told him just to say he wanted to be Dalaco's aperentice. Nico still wonders who Dalaco was.

"Are you Yeoseos?" Nico asked, the six arm man.

"Go away, I'm working." the man replied

As the man worked he reached out for the drouse with one of his six arms. Nico was amazed that the man could memorized all of the drouse.

"I wanted to be Dalaco's aperentice." Nico said.

"Go when your a god or a spirit." Yeoseos said

"But I want to be his aperentice!" Nico protested. Nico wasn't sure if Dalaco was a boy or a girl. Somehow Hali seems to be familiar with that person.

Yeoseos use one of his hands and pushed Nico on the ground. Nico was about to use his powers and swrod, but he remembered Hali's warning of using his powers. Nico crossed his arms and gazed at the black dusk bunnies. One of the dusky creatures got squash from it's rock and disappeared into the earth. Nico felt bad about the little thing, so he went over to the rock and lifted it. The rock weight a ton. For that small thing it was seriously heavy. Nico wonder how funny it'll be fore Percy to carry this rock.

Nico slowly shifted his feet to the fire. The little dusk bunnies stopped and saw him carrying the rock. As Nico got to the fire, the machine made the fire open and close. Nico waited for the righ moment to toss the rock inside. Then Nico finally toss the rock into the fire. The fire touched his hands and Nico fell backwards, but he caught his balance right away. Suddenly, the little dusk bunnies ran twords him. Nico wanted to pull out his sword, but he had no choice, but not to. The little dusk corner him to the edge of the boilor room. The little things put their rocks in front of him making a huge pile.

"You fool, your not supposed to take their job!" Yeoseos shouted. "Idiot."

Then Nico heard something open. He wanted to see Hali, but instead it was an eighteen year old boy with red hair and red eyes. He was wearing a traditional clothes. He looked like a human, but what happens when a human comes here? Nico thought. The little dusk bunnies went over to the teenager and he toss some star treats to them. He turned and saw Nico. His expression turned to anger.

"Who are you?" His asked "So your the demigod that was here? Your going to be in serious trouble!"

"Akairo that's my grandson." Yeoseos said

Nico looked at Yeoseos. He was confused of what the man said. Why did that man just said he was his grandson even though there not related? Akairo nodded to Yeoseos. Yeoseos grinned and gave Akairo a rosted lizard. Nico thought it was the grosses thing he ever seen. Then Akairo looked at Nico with cold eyes.

"Come with me and we'll take you to Ababuy." He said

Nico nodded and he got on the wooden floor.

"Take off your shoes and socks." Akairo barked at him.

"Yessir." Nico said quickly.

Nico didn't like this guy one bit, but he has to listen to him to get to Ababuy. Whoever that person is. Nico took off his shoes and he put his socks in his shoes. He wonder if he'll get them back. Akairo went up to a small door and slide it. Nico was about to go in, but then Akairo said. "Aren't you goint to thank Yeoseos? He was there you."

"Oh, y-yes." Nico said.

Nico turned around, but he didn't know how to thank Yeoseos. He didn't know how to thank people in this wierd place. He thought Camp Half-Blood was wierder than this when he came to camp before.

Nico bowed to him. "Thank you very much."

Yeoseos gave him a thumbs up. Nico follow Akairo inside. The place was bigger than the boilor room. nico and akairo went inside a elevator that you have to use a lever. Somehow Nico think he'd met Akairo before, but he's not sure where, but the eyes were familiar. He wonders if Akairo had met Dalaco before.

"Now, just listen everything I say." Akairo said.

"I need to be Dalaco's aperentice." Nico said

"Ha, Dalaco's aperentice," Akairo laugh. "Can't wait to see if that happens."

As the elevator stopped, there was a giant polor bear wearing a red aporn. Akairo turned paled and smiled weakly. "Weclome, sir."

The polar bear nodded.

"This one his out of order." Akairo lied. "Please use another one.

Akairo grabbed Nico by his hair and dragged him out of the elevator. Nico looked back and saw the polar man was following them. Akairo seemed to notice about this. They walked quikly as they can. They pass over a bridge and into another elevator. Akairo press the button and they both waited for a while.

"Who's Dalaco?" Nico asked. "I've heard of that person before."

"Dalaco is Ababuy's aperentice." Akairo explained. "Dalaco was Ababuy's aperentice for eleven years before I came here. Dalaco is always on missions for Ababuy."

"How powerful is Dalaco?"

"Very powerful, but very unique abilities."

Nico nodded. He wonder how powerful Dalaco is. Hali is powerful too, but he wonder if anyone has every heard of her here. Maybe he'll say her name later. When Nico heard the bell of the elevator, the door open and there a lot of people were in it. Akairo's eyes widen and put Nico behind him so people won't see him. After all of the people were gone, Nico went inside and then the polar bear. Akairo was about to go inside, but then a large toad stopped him.

"Akairo!" the toad shouted. "You wreak of demigod!"

Nico gulped quietly. He hadn't felt this scare for a long time when he was a annoying little kid.

"Really?" Akairo asked as if the toad was lying. "I didn't notice."

"What are you hiding?" The toad asked

"Alright you got me." Akairo replied and took out the roasted lizard.

The toad's mouth fell open. "Gimme, gimme!"

"Here." Akairo said as he toss the roasted lizard in the toad's mouth. "Now next time leave me alone, you bother me too much. You know how much work I have to do."

Akairo went inside the elevator and pulled the lever. While Nico was waiting for a stop, he looked at the polar bear awkwardly. He never seen a polar bear that can only walk on his two feet instead of four. The finally they stop. Nico took a peak out of the elevator and saw red doors.

"This is where you go." Akairo said. "Good luck."

Nico went out of the elevator and Akairo was gone. Nico took a deep breath and exhaled out. He went up to the red doors. He saw the door knob was a shape of an old woman. Nico knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Huh, so your the half blood, eh?" the door knob of the old woman said

Suddenly the doors were open.

"Now come." Nico heard the old woman say

Nico was pulled out of the doors. He went left to right and right to left and zig zags. There were a lot of red doors to go. He couldn't stop his legs at all. Fianlly he got out the red dors and he fell on his stomach. Nico got up and saw a short old woman, wearing a blue dress, earings, a orb on her forehead, and blonde gray hair. Nico could tell this person was Ababuy

"I want to be Dalaco's aperentice!" Nico said right away

"Why should you be Dalaco's aperentice?" Ababuy snarled at him.

"But I want to be Dalaco's aperentice!" Nico protested

"The answer is no!" Ababuy shouted. "You got some nerve going here! What do you want demigod! To get out of here? Well you can't! Why not you eat out food and turned into out dinner?"

Nico was about to shout at the old woman, but he heard crying in a different room. The woman's face turned to both fright and happiness. The woman went to the other red door and Nico saw something inside. Like a giant baby's head.

"Don't worry, baby, go to sleep." Ababuy comfomsted the crying giant infant. "You got to sleep." Then Ababuy turned to Nico as if he didn't leave yet. "Your still here? Leave!"

"I want to be Dalaco's aperentice!" Nico shouted

The infant cried some more. Ababuy sighed. "Fine you have a deal."

Ababuytoss Nico a paper. Nico went over to the fireplace and wrote his first and last name down. He wonder what Dalaco looked like. He hoped he can see Hali, which Nico found that odd for him wanting to see her. He wonder what's wrong with his head.

"Are you done?" Ababuy asked

"Yes." Nico replied

The paper flew into Ababuy's hand. She read it and smirked. "Nico di Angelo eh? What an interesting name. Victory of Angels." Then Ababuy removed some of the letters in Nico's name. "For now on you'll be known as Codie."

"Codie?" Nico questioned.

"Yes Codie, now answer me, Codie!" Ababuy yelled

"Yes, ma'am." Nico said

Then Ababuy turned into a different direction. "Now, Dalaco, here's your aperentice."

Nico turned where Ababuy was looking at Dalaco. Nico's eyes widen. Dalaco turned out to be a girl!. She had black wavey hair tied up in a pony-tail and green eyes. She was wearing a blueish silver tank top, purple belt, ripped shorts, and sandals. Nico couldn't believe he should of known sooner. Dalaco is actually Hali.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>

**Author's note: **

**So yeah, now Nico will be called Codie. If you lok at Nico's first and last name his name spells Codie, just take out the n, i, a, n, g, l, and o. The same thing goes for Hali. You just need to take out the h, i, and r. Don't worry, I'll still be calling, Nico's original name in the story.**

**Next chapter will come soon! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>"Hal-" Nico was about to say, but he stopped himself. Instead he said "Dalaco."<p>

"It's Master Dalaco." Hali snapped at him.

Nico frowned. He never seen Hali like this kind of personality before. He look at Ababuy then to Hali. Nico remember that Akairo said that Hali is Ababuy's aperentice. So he thinks that Hali is kind of like Ababuy's henchmen. Somehow Nico can see that Hali is serious around the old woman, while she's kind around him when that woman is not around.

"What's your name?" Hali asked

Nico started at Hali. She knows his name, but then now he has a new name, which he thinks it doesn't fit him at all. He didn't know why Ababuy change the names of people.

"Nic-I mean Codie." Nico replied

Hali nodded. "I'll take it from here, Ababuy."

Ababuy nodded." Yes now go, take him to Akairo so he can handle this boy himself."

"Yes, Ababuy." Hali said, then she turned to Nico. "Come."

Nico nodded, but he was still confused about this. He follow Hali out of the room and to the stairs. Everyone was quiet and look at him with discuss for some reason. Everyone looked at Hali as if she had the answer.

"This is Codie." Hali announced. "He's my aperentice!"

"But he's a demigod!" one of the slugs shouted. "His scent will go on all of us!"

"I know." Hali said. "but he'll work here, eat our food, and his scent will be gone. If he doesn't listen any of our rules, you may, boil him, burn him alive, kill him, and when he's dead you can take his body and tie him on a chariot."

All of the slugs and taods nodded in agreement. Nico gaped at them. He don't want to die in a very painful death! He wanted to die in a normal death.

"Now I need someone to take him." Hali said and turn to Akario. "Akario!"

Akario's eyes widen in shock. "What? You got to be kidding me, Dalaco! Fine I'll take him. Come over emo!"

Nico looked at Hali to see if she's going to say anything to him before he goes with Akario, but she said nothing. Nico sigh and walked over to Akario. Akario started walking and Nico followed him. Nico felt glum inside. Then Akario turned to him and smiled. "Dude, you got me worried there! I'm glad you had guts to be Dalaco's aperentice!"

Nico frowned in amazement. "Huh?"

Akario chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you to the guys room."

Akario took Nico to a room. The door was a sliding door. As Akario slide the door, there were blankets and pillows on a floor. It was like a bed, but on the ground.

"Each room has different traditional styles." Akario replied. "One room is like a japanese room, while the other is like American, Italian, Greek, or just anything."

Nico nodded and Akario went to the closet. He was pulling out some clothes that can fit Nico. While Akario was looking for some clothes, Nico felt a little faint. Nico fell on his knees. He felt really dizzy as if he was sick or something.

"Found it!" Akario exclaimed. Then he look at Nico with concern. "Woah, you don't look so good."

"Yeah." Nico mumbled.

"Why not you change first and get into these clothes?" Akario suggested

Nico look up at the clothes that Akario was holding. Akario was holding a dark navey blue long sleeve shirt and black sweat pants. Nico took the clothes and tried it on. The clothes actually did fit him. As usual he put his sword on his wiast just in case. Akario put his clothes in the trash. Nico didn't have time to worry about that. He felt seriously tired and sick. The next thing he knew he was on the bed and fell asleep.

Hours pass and Nico woke in the middle night. Somehow some of his memory was going away. He tried to remember the best he can. He remember Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Chiron, Bianca, and everyone else. Nico didn't know why his memories is slowlying going away, but he was now tring to remember his own name. He remember his new name was Codie, but he knew he had a real name. As the hours pass by, it was dawn. Nico heard the sliding door opened. Nico shut his eyes right away. He can hear the person coming closer and closer. The person stop and touch his shoulder.

"Meet me outside across the bride." said a familiar female voice. "I'll explained everything there."

As the person left, Nico open his eyes. He knows that voice. Nico got up and went to the boilor room. When he got there, Yeoseos was asleep and so was the little black dusk bunnies. Nico go to get his shoes, but somehow they were gone.

Nico frowned. "Huh? That's wierd. I thought I left them here."

Then the little dusk bunnies came out with his black shoes. Nico raise and eyebrow and smiled a little. He thinks that was kind of wierd and cool the same time. As the little dusk bunnies put his shoes done. Nico checked if everything was there. He took out his black socks and out it on and then his shoes. Then Nico went out of the boilor room quietly and went to the bridge. When Nico got to the birdge he saw a shadow fihure with a mask on. Nico put his hand on his sword just in case. Nico walked pass the shadow man as clam he can be and as Nico looked back, the shadow man was gone. Nico shurgged and he turned around. Jali was in front of him. She was wearing the same clothes like before.

"Come, I want us to be alone." She said

The "us and "alone" make Nico's face burning up. He nodded. Hali then walked into a tall bush. Like on of those garden labyrinth bushes. Nico followed Hali and tried to each up with her. Hali kept on walking and not looking back. As they got to their destination, Nico saw a cave. Hali went inside, Nico ran after her. Inside the cave was jewels and gems. Nico awed as he saw the fine jewels. He thought Hazel had the power to summon all kinds of gems, but he wonder if she can summon them all at once.

"This is where I go when I'm here." Hali said.

"It's really beautiful." Nico said.

Hali sat down on the ground, Nico sat next to her. In front of them was a little pond and it too had gems in the water. Hali pick up a tiny pebble gem and toss it into the water. Suddenly Hali handed him Nico's clothes that he thought they were gone and a note.

"Here." She said.

Nico took the clothes and read the note.

"Ni-co di Ang-elo." Nico said as he sounded the words out. Then Nico's eyes widen. "That's my name!"

Hali nodded. "You must remember your orignal name. If you don't you memeories will be gone and you won't go back to Camp Half-Blood."

"How do you know so much about this?" Nico asked

Hali's face darkened. "A long time ago when I was born, my father, Poseidon placed a gift on me. He thought it was a gift while my mother thinks it's a curse. After Poseidon left my mother despised me. She wanted me to get every perfect score on a test. You see my mother is a lawyer and she wanted me to be smart just like her. I tried my best to get a perfect score, but I couldn't. Instead I got B's and C's. The one day when I was four, I came back from school to show her I got a perfect score on a test. I came rushing into the house. I didn't see my mother, until I heard the garage open. I ran and saw my mother getting her shoes. She had a suitcase with her. My mother told me she was leaving and never coming back because of me. I showed her my prefect score, but she said it wasn't enough. Then she started to walk away." Then Nico can see tears in Hali's eyes. "I ran to her and calling her name, but she never turn around and look at me. She kept on walking and walking. Then I gave up and couldn't get to her."

"Why would she leave you?" Nico questioned Hali. "Doesn't a parent loves her child? Why did you say she was trandfered?"

Hali shook her head. Tears were streaming out of her eyes. "Yes and no. All parents love their children, some don't. My mother hated me. She never say she loved me. She always ignore me. She didn't care what I do. Even though she's alive now, she still didn't care about me. Even when I found her and vists her she shunt me away. A parent _can _hate their own children, Nico. The only reason why I say she was transfered becaues I don't want to feel any pain. If I say she left me when I four, people will give me simpathy and I don't want that."

Nico looked at Hali. He felt really bad for her. His mother loved him and his sister, but she died, by Zeus's lighting bolt. At least Nico knew she loved him, but for Hali is way different. She was alone all this time and being Ababuy's aperentice.

"After my mother left." Hali continue. "Ababuy found me. With one look she knew I was a demigod and the curse that I had from Poseidon. Ababuy took me here and I became her aperentice. She gave me, very dangerous tasks to do, but I susceeded. Then when I was thirteen, I forgotten my name and my memories. While I was helping out with the guests, Poseidon came. I help him with everything that I can do. Poseidon just gave me one look and said, 'You've grown strong, Hali.' Then that very moment, I started to remember my real and and all of my memories. After that Poseidon disappeared into the sea of mist and I promised myself that I won't forget my name at all."

"Shouldn't you realized he was your father then?" Nico asked

Hali chuckled. "I was just too surprised back then. I thought he was just a Greek god that knows everyone's name."

Nico chuckled along with Hali. He has to admit that being with her makes him less lonely here. He wonder how can he get Hali out of that contract? He wanted her to be free and be able to live at Camp Half-Blood with him and all of his friends. Then Hali got out a plate of food. Nico frowned a little. The food was bread, cheece and rice balls.

"You must be hungry," Hali said. "Eat, you need your strength."

Nico nodded and he hate the food. He was glad he gets to eat something than a food pill. He didn't mind about the food pill, but it just taste really awful. After Nico ate his breakfast, he gave Hali a smile. Nico knew it was rare for him to smile around other people than his friends and half siblings, but for some reason he just wanted to smile at Hali. Hali turned a little bit crimeson.

Hali got up. "Come on, you need to go back. I need to do a task from Ababuy."

"Will you come back soon?" Nico asked

Hali nodded. "I'll try, but just listen what Akario says."

Hali held Nico's hand. Nico turned red. Nico thought she accidently missed his wirst, but he thinks it was not an accident. He somehow likes that Hali is holding his hand. They walk out of the cave together and out of the garden maze. They cross the bridge where the small door to the garden is.

"Can you find your way back?" Hali asked in a worry voice.

Nico nodded. "Yes."

Hali smiled softly at him. "Good. See you soon!"

Hali turned and ran across the bridge. Nico turned and headed to the boilor room. As he turned around he saw something flying across the sun. It was hard to see what it was becaues of the sun, but Nico can make out of what the creature is. The creature was long, with horn, and it was blueish silver.

"A dragon?" Nico said to himself.

Nico went into the boilor room. He took off his shoes and sock. He put his black clothes next to his shoes. He was so tired for staying up in the middle of the night. A few seconds, Nico lied down on the gorund and fell asleep. As Nico slepted on the ground, Yeoseos woked up. He look at sleeping Nico with concern. He grabbed a blanket and put it on him as if Nico was his own grandson.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Nico went back to his room as he woke up from the boilor room. He slide the door and Akario was making the bed. Akario looked up and saw him.<p>

"Where were you?" He asked

"I was just walking around." Nico lied

"Well, you had everyone worried."

"Sorry."

Nico helped Akario making the bed and doing the laundry. Akario told Nico that he had to work in the hotel until Hali gets back from her task so she can train him to be her aperentice. Nico knew it was a lie becaues Hali is trying to help him escape here so he can go back to Camp Half-Blood. As Nico worked in the morning, he had to clean everything just becaues he was new here. Half of the people were rude while the other half was kind like Akario. As Nico was working he was pouring the dirty water out of the garden. Then he saw a shadow mask man. Nico knew it was raining. He thought the shadow man will get very wet and get a cold.

"Aren't you cold?" Nico asked

The shadow man didn't answered.

"Codie get over here!" Akario called

"Coming!" Nico called back and turn to the shadow man "I'll leave the door out so you can come in."

As Nico went to Akario, the shadow mask man walked to the open door and went inside. Nico saw Akario was in front of the supply room and had a lot of cleaning supplies with him.

"Come on, we need to clean the baths." Akario said

"Baths?" Nico questioned him

Akario nodded. "Some gods or spirits just come here for baths while some just stay here becaues of the hotel."

Nico nodded and he followed Akario to the baths. As they got there Nico saw a giant black round tub that was covered with dirt and everything earthy. Nico looked at it with disguss. This was the worst filthy bath tub he'd ever seen. It's a lot worst than what Travis and Connor had done to the showers at camp. Nico gulped and walked with Akario to the tub. Nico got out a spunge and started scrubbing.

Nico was amazed how much filth was on the tub. He wonder how can these spirits and gods can be seriously dirty. As Nico scrub the tub, he fell inside. Nico fell on his back. Akario rolled his eyes and muttered something about him being clumbsy. Nico knew it wasn't his fault, it's just the mud and grime that made him slip. After for an hour of cleaning the tub was done.

"Finally!" Akario said. "Codie get the tags to turn on the water."

"Where do I get them?" Nico asked

"Just at the front desk." Akario answered

Nico nodded and we went to the front desk. The toad was talking to either the customers or the workers. The taod looked at him and grumbled a little. Nico knew he's one of the people in here that are rude to him, but he knows he can mangae that. He'd faced real problems at both camps than this.

"What do you want?" The toad asked

"I need the tags." Nico replied

"No." The toad said

"Why?" Nico questioned

"Becaues I don't want to." The toad said coldly

"But I need it to fill up the tub!" Nico protested

"Well, Akario should have come to get the tag himself."

Nico growled at the toad. The toad payed no attention to him. Then Nico saw the mask man. The mask man held out a red tag for Nico and placed it on his palm. The toad turned and saw the mask man, but the mask man disappeared in seconds. The toad looked at where the mask man was and Nico.

"Thank you." Nico said

"Wait come back here, you little-" The toad was about to say, but a customer came to the front desk.

Nico went back to the tub and saw that Akario was gone. Nico went to the wall and open it. There was a rope atatched to the water. Nico put on the tag and pulled the rope. Boiling hot water came out like a water fall and went into the tub. Nico smiled a little, but he wonder how his friends are doing at camp. He wonder if they've noticed that Hali and him were gone and no where to be found.

Down at the hotel where Ababuy was working she feels a strange pessence. Two strange pessence to be exact. She look at her crow and at the door. She frowned a bit thinking this strange arua around the hotel. She knew this was bad. She can feel a god is coming here, but she also felt a intruder here. Ababuy got up from her desk and went out of her office to see if she was right about the pessence that she sence.

Then Nico sence something behind him. He turned around and saw the mask man. The mask man was holding a bunch of red tags in his ghostly hands. Nico looked at him. He knew he only need one. why would this shadow man wanted to give him a lot of tags for? Nothing big isn't going to happen.

"I don't need those." Nico said. "I only need one."

But the mask man didn't move. He still wanted Nico to take those tags.

"Look, I know your trying to be nice, but I don't want these." Nico insisted

"Codie, get over here!" Ababuy called

"Coming!" Nico called back.

Nico looked at the mask man for a few secinds and ran off to see what Ababuy wants. The mask man turn to see Nico left and put the red tags on the bucket and disappeared. Nico ran to Ababuy where she was at the entrance of the hotel. Everyone was looking outside. Nico didn't understand why everyone was looking outside for, but they seemed to be very worried about something. In the distance Nico can see a large snail like creature was coming this way. The snail creature was covered in mud. As the snail went inside the hotel, there was this enormous stench that was from the snail.

"Don't say anything negative to the customer." Ababuy hissed

Nico nodded. The smell was so enormous that he couldn't decribe what kind of smell it was. As the snail went in front of Ababuy and Nico, the smell went all over the hotel. The smell was making every food turning into an unedible purple stink.

"W-Welcome." Ababuy said as she tried to hold her breath. "Codie here will take you to your bath."

Nico couldn't belive what he just heard. He didn't like Ababuy one bit. He wonder how Hali stand this person. Nico gulped at the giant stink snail. Nico wished that he was back at camp or at the Underworld.

"P-Please c-come t-this w-way." Nico stuttered as he smell the stink.

Nico turned and walked to the tub, while the stink snail was following him. Whatever spirit or god is it, they should better clean up all the time, Nico thought. As Nico and the stink snail went into the baths, the stink snail went into the tub. The tub overflow and the hot, warm water turned into mud. Nico went against the wall. He knew he has to put more water on the stink snail. He wished he could have water powers like Percy has. It'll be so much easier. Nico should have took the tags from the mask man, but then he saw the bucket. The bucket had the tags that the mask man tried to give him.

Nico grabbed one of the tags and open the wall. He tied to tag to the rope and pull. Hot water came done on the stink snail. Nico went up to the tub and tried to see how to clean this thing, but then he clip and fell into the water. In underwater his head landed on the out. The stink snail looked at Nico and uses his muddy hands to help him up to he can breath. Nico was unconscious a little so the stink snail put the water on him. Nico work up and saw something attached to the stink snail. Nico reached for the item and finally he got it. Nico realized that everyone was watching him as if he'd done something bad enough to get himself killed.

"What is there?" Ababuy barked at him.

"There's something in him." Nico replied. "Either some kind of hook or stick, but it's in him real tight."

"Get a rope!" Ababuy shouted

One of the toads got a rope and Nico attached it to the item. Everyone pulled and tried to get the item out of the stink snail. Then Nico can see something black coming out. With another pull it turned out to be . . . a bike? Nico raise an eyebrow. He found that really wierd. How can a stink snail can hold a bike in it's body? That's just plain impossible. As Nico pull harder the bike was attached to other objects too. Nico couldn't make out what the other objects were becaues they were all cover in mud. Then everyone pulled harder one more time and all the mud was out.

Everyone froze to see what would happen next. Then floating out of the water was a human man face. It was hold, had wrinkles, and a beard. Then the old man faced sotrm around the the room. It's body was water. Just water and nothing else. All the mud started disappearing and Nico saw something round and shape like a tnnis ball. Nico picked it up and saw it was some kind of cake like ball. Nico quickly put the ball like cake inside his pocket. As all the mud cleared up, there was small gold that was a size of a bean were everywhere on the ground. Everyone was getting excited and amazed. Everyone started talking at once. Nico didn't know why gold was so important to these people. He thinks that when Hali gets back she'll explain this to him.

"Enough!" Ababuy roard. "I'll take the gold and see which one of you workers will keep the gold."

"Your going to give the gold to Dalaco aren't you?" someone asked

Ababuy chuckled viciously. "Are you a fool? Even though Dalaco is my aprentice she still doesn't deserved the gold."

"What? Why?" Nico and Akario question Ababuy the same time.

Nico and Akario looked at each other for a second and looked away from each other.

Ababuy smirked. "Becaues I her here for a very long time. She's a demigod like you Codie, but she doesn't know her parent is."

Nico wanted to say that Hali does know her parent's name, but he didn't want to take the risk of what would happen to her if they find out that her father is the ruler of the seas. Nico put his fists in his pockets so no one would see him clenching them.

"Now back to work!" Ababuy yelled

Everyone nodded and hurry back to where their stations are. After for a long days work, Nico and Akario sat down and look at the night sky eating some fruit. Nico wonder if Akario liked Hali. If he does then Nico doesn't know what to do.

"That was really impressive back there." Akario said

Nico merly nodded.

"Is there something wrong, man?" Akario asked

"Do you like Dalaco?" Nico asked

Akario smiled and looked at stars. "Yes, I love her, ever since she came here."

Nico looked down at the water as the train pass by under them. He didn't know how to react about that. He felt kind of jealous of Akario.

"But if it's a false love. If she ever choose someone else besides me," Akario continue. "I want that someone to make her happy. If that ever happens, that's all I want to wish for. Just her happiness"

Secretly, Nico felt happy about that. He didn't show it. Thank the gods he's able to keep his emotions straight unlike Percy and Grover. Nico looked at the ball like cake. He wonder what this thing does. Nico use his sword to cut a tiny piece and ate it. The taste was horrible than the food pill. Nico quickly put the ball cake back into his pocket and ate the fruit quickly so he can taste the sweetness of the fruit.

As many hours passed it was midnight. The little toad that Nico encountered before he became Hali's aperentice was hopping around the hotel just to find some more gold. While the little toad was looking for some gold, the mask man came out of the tub. The little toad stop and saw the mask man.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here." The little toad said. "Were close."

The mask man didn't listen to the little toad. Instead the mask man cupped his hands and small bean like gold started sprouting out in his hands. The little toad was amazed of what the mask man had done. He hoped over to the mask man.

"Give me the gold! Give me the gold!" The little taod shouted

Suddenly the mask man grabbed the little toad. The mask man open his mouth under his mask and ate the toad by swallowing him whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, one of the toads found the mask man. They fed him thousands of food that they have in the hotel becaues they wanted the bits of gold that he has. All of the workers went to work, while Akario left Nico sleeping. Everyone cheered as the bits of gold was being handed to them. Everyone was pushing and shoving to get the wealth they wanted.<p>

As Nico slept, he saw Camp Half-Blood. He saw everyone was serching and calling from Iris-messages. At first Nico didn't know what was going on, until he realized that everyone was looking for Hali and him. Nico wanted to called to them that he was alright, but he couldn't speak. Instead he just watched what was happening. He watched as the roman demigods serched around at both camps as well. Nico wondered how long he was here. He knew everytime he leaves camp, he just come back a few days later. Nico knew he's in serious trouble, but he wonder how would they react where he was. How would they react to Hali? Nico couldn't bare to see their reactions, but he knew he wanted to come back and be with his family and friends.

Then the scene. Everything was black like the Underworld. Nico thought at first he was at the Underworld to see what's his father's reaction, but he was wrong. Nico saw a new image in the distance. He saw a long blueish silver figure. Nico thought it was a blue string, but the blue string turned out to be a creature. Nico ran to the creature until he realizes it was a dragon that he saw when Hali left. The dragon was wounded with red scratches all over. From the dragon's mouth blood was dripping rappidly. Nico didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to heal a dragon. He only knew how to heal ghosts, demigods, and Underworld creatures, but Nico notcied something that he hadn't notice before. He saw green blue eyes. He knew those are were very familiar to him. He knew those eyes are not Percy's becaues his eyes are sea green, while these eyes are green blue. The dragon looked at him as if it was pleading for him. Somehow the dragon was telling him something, but what?

Nico woke up. He got up and looked around. Akario and the other workers were not in the room. Nico frowned a little. He wonder why they gone. It's still day light and the costumers don't come until night fall. Nico changed into his work clothes. He got out of the room and closed the door. He heard footsteps coming his way. Nico turned around and saw Akario. Akario was smiling at him as if something good just happned, but Nico felt like something bad is happening.

"Codie, there you are!" Akario said. "I was just about to wake you up. Look!"

Akario held his hand and Nico can see gold from Akairo's hand.

"Where did you get that?" Nico asked

"A man." Akario replied. "He was here last night and wanted some food. If we give him what he wanted, he'll give us a lot of gold. This time I'll be out of here and no time to pay my depht."

Nico was curious of Akario. He wonder how did Akario got here. Akario did say that he and Hali met when she came here, so Nico thinks he's the same age with him. Nico wanted to asked him if he's human, demigod, or a creature, but he felt kind of rude to asked that certian question.

"Come on and stop staring into space." Akario said. "I want us to get a lot of gold!"

"I'll be done for a second." Nico said. "I just need to get some things."

Akario nodded and left. Nico was about to go back into his room, but something caught his attention. Nico open the window and saw the same dragon from his dream. In the distance the dragon was getting chased or hurt by some white things. Almost like birds. Nico looked closely to the dragon and saw those same familiar eyes. He realized that those eyes belong to Hali's.

"Hali!" Nico shouted to her. "Hali over here! Hali!"

As Hali fought she heard Nico's voice eaching to her. She fly twords him. Nico opened the other windows so Hali can get through. Nico wanted to use his sword, but he remembered Hali's warning. Hali went inside and crashed into the room. Nico tried to closed the windows. One of the windows was stuck and the white things came in. Some of the white things stick on the Nico. Nico ripped the white things until he rezlied that they were paper. Nico open the door to the room. Blood was cover from floor to wall. Nico looked at Hali. Scrathes were everywhere on her and blood was dripping from her mouth. He felt like Hali was about to attack him or something.

"Hali?" Nico said. "Are you alright? I can help you. I have some ambrosia and necter."

As Nico crept closer to Hali, Hali flew pass Nico and went outside. Nico ran out of the room to see where she was going. Nico saw Hali flying lazily above the hotel. Nico knew right away where she was going. She was going to Ababuy's office. Nico felt something in his hands. He look and saw blood. Hali's blood. If something happens to her Nico will use his sword on Ababuy and didn't care what happens to him. As Nico went downstairs, a paper that was on the ground followed Nico, but he didn't ntoiced it. The paper sticked on to Nico as he ran. Nico passed Akario without saying a word. He has to get ot Hali before it's too late. He could actualy hear the buzzing from his ears. The crowd was cheering for gold. Nico went through the crowd as he bumped into some toads and slugs.

"Hey, where are you going?" one of the toads asked

"Sorry, I have to go." Nico replied

"Is that blood?" The toad questioned as Nico didn't pay any attention to them.

Finally as Nico went out of the crowed, he stopped. He look up and saw the mas man. The mask man was huge. Almost touching the cieling in the hotel. The mask man cupped his hands together and out came gold sprouting from his palms. He shoved the gold to Nico, but Nico shook his head.

"I don't want any gold!" Nico shouted and left from the sight of the crowd.

The mask man felt something deep inside him burst open as if his box let out thousands of evil is destorying man kind. The mask man looked at the floor. After all he gave Nico the red tags to help him.

"Sorry, about that." The toad said. "He's a rude one here."

Suddenly, the mask man grab the toad and a slug. He ate them whole without chewing them. Everyone panic and started to scream. The mask man threw food and tables everywhere until he wants Codie (Nico) here.

Nico walked out of the window. He wanted to shadow travel, but he knew he can't. Instead Nico climbed on the roof. He was careful enough not to fall, but he got his sword out just in case if he did actualy fall. Nico walked slowly as he can, but then he triped over a rock, fell on his butt, and started sliding down. Nico raise his sword and stab the roof trying to stop before he actually falls. As the slides his sword was making a gash on the roof. He wondered if Ababuy didn't see his sword from her cieling. If she did, then Nico is dead meat. Slowly Nico stopped.

He sighed in realived that he didn't fall off the roof like Theseus's father did. Nico looked down and saw himself dangling from the water above him. In front of him, Nico saw a window. Nico swinged himself in front of the window and he put his sword back into it's shealth. Nico tried to push the window open, but it didn't work. While Nico was pushing the window, the paper that was sticking to Nico, slide through the window without him noticing. The paper was inside and unlock the window for Nico. The window was open and Nico fell in. He rubbed his back and went into the halls to make sure if Ababuy was in sight. The paper followed him and stick itself to Nico's back.

In a few minutes Nico was in a certain room. It looked like a baby's room. He remembered that Ababuy had a child. A giant child. He saw a red door and went to it. He door was open that was thought to be closed. Nico peered through the door and saw Hali laying on the floor and injuryed. Nico wanted to go over there and help her, but he can't becaues Ababuy will be there and will do something terrible to him.

"Stupid, Dalaco." Ababuy said. "Even though you've finsihed your task, you got yourself beat up."

"What should we do to her, Lady Ababuy?" one of the henchmen asked. "She won't last long."

"Get rid of her." Ababuy replied sharply. "I have enough of her. I don't care if she's dead."

Ababuy turned to the red door that Nico was eavesdropping at. Nico quckly went back into the room and tried to look for a certian place to hide. He saw a pile of pillows and he jumped right in there before Ababuy went in. Nico watched as Ababuy went into the room to look for her giant son. She looked in the giant crib.

"Hmm, where is he?" Ababuy questioned herself in a kind voice

Ababuy went to the pile of pillows where Nico was hiding. Ababuy took off one pillow form the pile and found her son. The baby squrim into his sleep as if he was about to cry. Ababuy smiled softly.

"Oh, you were having a nice sleep." Ababuy cooed to her son. "Here, I'll let you sleep longer."

Ababuy placed a motherly kissed on her son and turn off the lights. Nico quickly got out of the pile of pillows, but Ababuy's son grabbed him by his arm.

"Thank you for letting me hide here." Nico said quickly. "Now let me go."

"I can't becaues if my mother finds you here, she'll kill you." Ababuy's son said

"Look, I'm a demigod and my friend is injured so let me go!" Nico shouted

Ababuy's son squeezed Nico's arm. Nico whinced in pain. How can this baby be that srtong, he thought. Nico knew Ababuy's son never went outside before. If he could somehow let go of him, Nico will be able to save Hali. Nico tried to rached for his sword, but then he had a better idea than a sword. He held his hand to Ababuy's son to see.

"Look! Blood!" Nico shouted at him

The baby started to cry. Nico got out of the pile and he went out of the red doors.

"Hali!" Nico called

Nico ran to her to see if she's alright. Her eyes were closed and he could still her the buzzing from his ears. Nico knew she's not dead yet, but somehow she's trying to live. Ababuy's henchmen tried to grab Hali, but Nico pulled out his sword and glared at them.

"Leave!" Nico shouted. "Leave her alone!"

Then Nico heard a bang in Ababuy's son's room. The baby got out of it's room. It was walking. Nico wondered how many months old was this thing was. The baby glared at him and one of Ababuy's henchmen backed away.

"I'm not afriad of blood." The baby said. "I want you to get out of here before I start to cry."

Nico knew the baby wasn't kidding. He can see tears coming out. Nico didn't know what to do, until the paper stcik off from his back. The paper layed on the ground and horm a holographic of a woman. She looked exactly like Ababuy, but a little bit transparent. The baby stopped and looked at the woman.

"Mother." the baby said

The woman turned to the baby. "Can you tell that I'm not your mother?"

The woman turned Ababuy's son into a rat and the crow into a very small version of a crow. She turn one of Ababuy's henchmen into the baby. Nico didn't know how to react about this, but if Ababuy finds out, she'll kill Hali for sure.

"Who are you?" Nico demanded. "What do you want with Dalaco?"

"She stole something periscous of mine." The woman replied. "Your girlfriend stole it!"

Nico blushed when the woman said the word 'girlfriend.' Nico knew that he and Hali aren't even dating, but now this woman thinks he's going out with her.

"Hali would never steal anything!" Nico protested. "She was really kind to me."

"All dragons are kind." The woman said, but then she added. "and stupid too. If I don't get my gold seal back, I'll kill her!"

Nico growled at the woman. He wanted to know who she is. He hated what the woman said. He wanted to argu with the woman, but he knew it'll get worst. Whatever Ababuy forced Hali to stole it must be seriously perscious. Nico was about to open his mouth, but then Hali's eyes pop open and she use her tail and slash at the paper in half.

"I should seen that coming." The woman said as she disolved in half like the paper.

Hali closed her eyes again. Nico can hear a lot of buxxing coming from her. One of Ababuy's henchmen that was not turned into a baby open a trap door. Nico quickly grabbed Hali's horns, the rat who is Ababuy's son scurried to Nico's shoulder along with the small crow. The four of them began to fall. As Nico held Hali by her horns, Nico felt like as if the water was around him, even though there's not. Somehow Hali's dragon form makes him feel like that.

Hali opened her eyes and this time she flew. Nico held on tight to Hali. He didn't know where they were going, until he saw a fan. Nico thought they were going to get slice by it, but Hali didn't stop. She crashed to it and they all fell on the ground in the boilor room where Yeoseos was working. The dusk bunny workers and Yeoseos stopped. Yeoseos turned and saw Nico and Hali.

"Hali, wake up!" Nico shouted. "Wake up!"

"Dalaco's real name is Hali?" Yeoseos asked

Nico nodded. "Yes, now she's wounded."

Then Nico remember the round ball cake. He took it out of his pocket. Nico cut the cake in half. He wanted to get Hali better as possible, so he grabbed some ambrosia and necter from his other pocket. He smush the godly food on the half of the cake and pour some necter on it.

"Hali open your mouth." Nico said

Hali didn't move one bit. Nico can sense that the buzzing was getting louder and Hali's heart was beating slowly. Nico use his hands to open Hali's mouth. He wished she was turned back into human so he can open her mouth in an easy way, but instead she's in her dragon form and he has to open her mouth the hard way. As Nico lifted Hali's moouth, he can see sharpe fangs.

"This will make you feel better." He said. "I promised."

Nico put the cake into Hali's mouth. He closed her mouth for her to swallow the cake. Hali started moving and coughing. Nico let go of Hali and she cough up something red. It landed on the metal floor. The red ooz disloved into a red raven. Nico remembered when Hali came into camp she was wounded and she coughed up a seal that was a black bug leaving a blue sea shell and Chiron destoryed the seal. Now Hali cough up a red seal that was turned into a raven. Nico took out his sword. The red raven began to fly. Nico charged at the bird and jumped into the air. He slashed the raven in half and red ooz was leaking from his black sword to the metal ground. Somehow it looked like he just killed someone even though he didn't. Nico looked down and saw the gold seal that the woman was talking about.

Nico turned around. Hali was turning back into human. Nico ran to Hali and checked her heart beat. She was alright, but he has to do something so the woman won't kill her. Yeoseos went up to Nico and Hali. He got out a blue kind of medicne and pour it into her mouth. Yeoseos laid Hali on the ground carfully putting a blanket on her.

"Will she be alright?" Nico asked

"She might be." Yeoseos replied.

"I met this woman that looked like Ababuy." Nico said. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Abinez," Yeoseos said. "She's Ababuy's twin sister."

Nico grunted. "She told me if I don't give back the gold deal that Hali took, Hali will die. I don't know how to get to Abinez's house. I need to save Hali!"

"Actually, I do know where Abinez lives." Yeoseos mentioned. "I can help you get to her."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Nico followed Yeoseos to a desk. Yeoseos opened the drouse and Nico saw four train tickets. Ababuy's son, who got turned into a mouse we lifted up by the mini crow and they both landed on Nico's shoulder. They both gazed at the train tickets. Just then the door opened. Out came a red dragon. Nico recongized the red dragon right away. The dragon stop in front of them and didn't attack then. The dragon transformed back into a human boy. The red dragon turned out to be Akario. Nico was amazed that the red dragon that knocked him out was Akario.<p>

"Codie where were you?" Akario shouted. "I've been looking for you every where! The mask man here, turned out to be a no mask."

"A no mask?" Nico questioned

Akario nodded. "He said that _you_ let him in. Is that true?"

Nico thought about it for a second and remember the mask man from the rainy day.

"I might of let him in." Nico confessed. "But I thought he was a costumer."

"A great, now Ababuy is going to kill you." Akario said. "The no mask ate two toads and a slug."

"I can fix this." Nico said.

"You sure?" Akario questioned him

Nico nodded. "I've made this mess and I'll fix it."

Akario sigh. Yeoseos gave Nico the tickets. Akairo looked at the tickets as if they were a million bucks.

"Where did you get that?" Akario asked

"I've save these just in case." Yeoseos replied. "Codie, Abinez lives in Swampy Forest. Akario will take you to the train tracks."

Nico nodded.

Akario looked over at Hali and saw her wounded. Akario's eyes widen in shock and fear. He ran to her and touched her hand. Nico can feel how Akario feels when he saw Hali like that. It makes him a lot worry about her. He wonder if he can save her.

"What happened to Dalaco?" Akario asked. "Who did this to her?"

"Ababuy and Abinez." Nico replied. "Well mostly Abinez did that to Dalaco, but Ababuy wanted to let her to rot."

"I'm going to kill that witch," Akario said angerly

"You don't need to." Nico assured him. "I'm going to ask Abinez for forgivness."

Akario sighed and lead Nico to the door. Before Nico went into the small door, he went over to Hali and kissed her on the forehead.

"Did you see that?" Yeoseos whispered to Akario. "It's called love."

Nico got up and went into the small door. They walked together where the no mask is. As they were walking, Nico noticed that Akario was staring at him as if he'd done something wrong. Then Nico remembered that he kissed Hai on her forehead. Thinking about that made him flushed scarelet red.

"You love Dalaco don't you?" Akario asked

"Um. . . uh. . ." Nico replied hesitatly.

Akario smiled at him and mess up his hair. "It's okay. As long as Dalaco is happy, I'm happy."

Nico felt somewhat uneasy about that. He felt like he stole Hali away from Akario. Nico wasn't even sure if Hali does like him. A girl never liked him before. As they walked through the fall, Nico saw some toads and slugs glaring at him. Some of the slugs came running out of a room. Nico saw the back of Ababuy. He can hear her that she was reasoning the no mask.

". . . sure he's going to be here any minute." Ababuy said nervously.

Ababuy turned around and saw Nico. She glared at him with her old wrinkles.

"You, get in here!" She shouted

Ababuy grabbed Nico by his shirt and toss him inside. Ababuy closed the door, but luckly she didn't locked it. Nico looked at the no mask. He wasn't scare of it. He'd faced other frightning monsters than that one, but the no mask was still a person. Nico had to find a way to make him stop eating.

"Why are you doing this?" Nico demanded. "Don't you have a family to go to? A brother or a sister?"

The no mask didn't answer. He just got up and walked over to Nico. He cupped his hands and gold started sprouting out.

"Do you want some gold?" The no mask sneered

"Stop terrorizing here!" Nico shouted. "This is not good!"

The no mask took a step back. Nico thought he _did _convinced the no mask to leave, but he was wrong. The no mask ate some tables, plates, and paintings. He grew ten times his size and his back was against the roof. Nico took out his sword. He thought about the round cake that healed Hali. If that cake can heal her, then can it make the no mask throw up everything he has eaten? Nico thought.

Nico wasn't sure if his idea could work. He got out the round cake and thew it into the no mask's mouth. The no mask started to cough. Then he spew out black ozz of blob. Nico couldn't believe it that his plan worked. The no mask started to get small.

"What did you do to me, you idiot?" The no mask shouted

The no mask started charging tword Nico. Nico opened the door and ran out of the room. Ababuy saw Nico and tried to catch him, but she changed her mind when she saw the no mask coming after him. Everyone was moved against the wall so they won't get trampled by the no mask. Nico ran and use his sword to cut some decorations to slow the no masked down. He made sure that Ababuy's son and the mini crow was still on his shoulder. The no mask was throwing up black ozz everywhere. Everytime Nico passed something, the no mask just puke. While Nico was trying to get out of the hotel, the no mask puked out the toad and slug that he swallowed last night.

Nico went out of the window and saw Akario on a small boat. Nico went down to the boat. The no mask was still following him. Nico went down carefully not to fall in the water. He somtimes wished that he can have some on Percy's powers like breathing in water and being dry when you come out of the water, but instead he has powers over the dead, which suits him well enough. Nico got on the boat and Akario started rowing it. Sometimes Nico wondered why can't Akario just transformed into a red dragon and fly in there. It's not going to hurt anyone, well except for Ababuy. The no mask threw up the small toad that he swallowed one night ago.

Akario rowed the boat to the train tracks. While Akario was rowing, Nico changed into his normal clothes. It made him feel comfortable that he gets to wear these again. Akario stopped the boat and Nico got off the boat as he hold his shoes so they get wet.

"Good luck." Akario said. "Save Dalaco, I'm counting on you. If you fail, my teeth will sink into your neck."

"I know." Nico said as if it was obvious. "You can count on me. Nothings going to happen to Hali."

"Hali?" Akario questioned him. "Is that Dalaco's real name?"

Nico nodded. "Yes it is."

"You know her name means sea." Akario mentioned.

"And her last name is Draco which means dragon." Nico added.

Akario smiled. "Sea dragon."

Nico smiled back. It is intersting that Hali's name means 'sea dragon.' It made a lot of sence why she was named like that. Nico started walking away to get to the station. He waved to Akario for a final farewell, just in case if he never gets back. As Akario started rowing away, the no mask was still following Nico, unable to talk since he threw up everything he had ate.

When Nico got to the station, he put on his shoes and waited for the train to come. In thirty minutes later the train came. Nico pulled out the four tickets and the man punched holed three of the tickets since Ababuy's son and the mini crow are coming with him. Then the man pointed something behind Nico. He turned around and saw the no mask.

"He's coming too." Nico said. "All four of us."

The man nodded and punch holed the last ticket. Nico went in and sat down. The no mask sat next to him.

"You have to behave yourself." Nico said

The mask nodded and the train began to take them to Swampy Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review plz!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Nico and the no mask waited for their stop. Everyone was quiet as each person began to leave for their correct stop. Nico was glad that the no mask was behaving. He wondered if Hali is awake yet. He knew she'll be worried and she might think if he's doing something stupid just to save her, but he didn't mind. Hali was the only person he was thinking about. He couldn't stop, but imagine her as a beautiful human to a beautiful dragon.<p>

As their stop arrived. Ababuy's son started to walk on his four paws instead of Nico holding him. Nico was secretly glad about this. He was tired of holding him. the minature crow just perchedon Ababuy's son's shoulder and he didn't seemed to mind at all. Finally they saw a light post with Mickey Mouse hands and a house near one of the swamps.

Nico smiled. "That must be it!"

Suddenly, the door opened. There stood a woman that looked exactly like Ababuy, but she has a kinder face than her. She smiled at them as if she was expecting them to arrive to her home. She moved to the side and guester them inside.

"I've been expecting you." she said in a very kind voice. "Please, come in, come in. I have some tea and cookies ready."

"Um...what?" Nico asked

Anibzen smiled. "You heard me. I was expecting you. Please come in to my lovely home."

* * *

><p>Hali woke up from her conscious. She got up with a groaned. Her body ached all around her. Hali touched her head and tried to remember what happened when she was almost closed to death. She looked around and saw she was in the boiler found Yeoseos was also with her.<p>

He smiled softly. "I'm glad you're alright Hali."

Hali started at him from knowing her real name. _Nico must of accidently said my real name, _Hali thought, but she wasn't sure. In front of her she saw her blood on the drouse. She knew it was her fault, but didn't mean to. Hali wondered where Nico is. She wanted to talk to him about her curse. She felt like he might hate her for keeping this secret from him.

"Where's Nico?" Hali asked

"Nico?" Yeoseos questioned her and then he got what she was saying. "Oh, so that's Codie's real name."

Hali nodded. "Yes, and where is he?"

"He went to Swamy Forest to asked Anibzen's forgiveness." Yeoseos replied. "He was worried about you, so I gave him the trian tickets to get there."

"I got to get to Ababuy." Hali said. "She'll be expecting me."

"Be careful Hali." Yeoseos said. "She tried to get rid of you becaues you were dying."

"I know." Hali said gravely

"And change your clothes too." Yeoseos added. "You're covered with blood."

Hali rolled her eyes. She went into the little door. Hali went on the elevator and pulled the leaver. It took a while to get to Ababuy's office. As the elevator passed some levels, Hali saw that some of the floors were ruin and some were covered with black ooze. Hali didn't know what happened here, but she knew somehow Nico did this. As she got to Ababuy's office, she saw Ababuy's son, Boh was eating chocolate candies and Ababuy was counting many pieces of gold. She merely looked up and saw Hali. She dropped the gold and gazed at me with an astonished look in her eye.

"You're alive?" She sputtered. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Hali wanted to throw a punch at Ababuy, but she knew she had to be very calm about this. Including that Nico might be endager.

"Yes I am," Hali said. "What do you want me to do next, Ababuy?"

"I want you to find Codie!" Ababuy snapped. "Look what he had done to the place! That stupid demigod! When you find him, kill him!"

"NO!" Hali screamed.

Ababuy stopped and looked her. Suddenly Boh started to shrink down into Ababuy's henchmen. Hali was surprised of what happen. She knew it was the work of Anibzen's magic. Ababuy gasped with surprised. The tiny bits of gold turned into black ooze. Ababuy screamed in rage and glared at her as if she's had done this.

"Get, Codie and I'll kill him myself!" Ababuy snapped.

"Wait!" Hali cried

"What?" Ababuy shouted

"I'll make you a deal," Hali said.

Ababuy smirked. "A deal? I'm listening."

"First you must swear on River Styx that you will foll

"When I find Codie, you'll give him a test," Hali said. "A test to see if he can defeat one of our spiritual monsters here. If he wins, you let him and me free and if he looses, then you keep the both of us."

Ababuy sneered as if she liked it. "Deal."

The two shook hands. Hali was nervous about this deal. She couldn't believe how stupid she was for getting Nico endanger on this bet, but she wanted him to get out of this place, even if it means risking her life. Hali sighed. She hoped she knows what she's doing. Hali went on the balcony. She closed her eyes and felt her body changing. Her head began to shape into a lizard-like head, her legs began to shorten, her nails her sharp, her teeth were deadly, and her color became blue.

She leap out of the balcony and started to fly into the sky. Hali knew where Anibzen's house is, since she did stole Anibzen's items. Hali look back and saw Ababuy smirking at her as if Nico will stay here in the spirit world forever. Hali flew into the clouds as she thought about Nico. She wonders what he thinks about her now. Does he hate her? Disguised by her true form as a dragon? Hali doesn't know what to think, but the only feeling of the people that might leave her of what she really is.

A monster.

A beast from mytholical myths that breathes fire and take humans as sacrificing. Hali kenw not all dragons were like that, but she was afirad of what Nico would react when he will see her again. Then again, Yeoseos did told her that Nico went to Anibzen's house to ask her for forgiviness of what she had done. Maybe Nico doesn't care if she is a dragon, but Hali knew this was a curse. Poseidon gave her this "gift" when she was born that cause her mother to leave her and leave on her own.

Hali sighed with a slight growl. Then up ahead she saw a house at the swamps. She sniff through the air and found Nico's scent. So he _is_ here! Hali's heart lifted as she scent his smell. She knew Nico's scent wasn't hard to missed. She swoop down as fast as she could. The feeling of excitment overwhelmed her. As she landed on the ground a dusk of wind shook the house. She turn her head to the door and waited for Nico to come out to see her and see if Anibzen will forgive her of what she had done.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Nico went inside catiously as he eyed at Abinez. How come she's acting so grandmother-ly, he thought. As Abinez closed the door, Nico thought there was going to be an attack, but there wasn't. Abinez guided him into the kitchen. There in the kitchen was a plate of sugary treats and tea. Abinez was right. She did have all of those of what she said. She was telling the truth.<p>

"Sit down, sit down." She said

Nico obeyed. He sat down as he put Boh and the minautre crow on the table. The no mask sat down on his left, while Abinez sat on his right. She poured him a cup of tea and put a plate of cookies next to the tea cup. He ate the sugary treat and sip his tea. He couldn't help, but think of how Abinez acted like a grandmother to him.

"Um...I came here for Hali." Nico said uneasy. "I beg you to forgive her of what she had done. It wasn't her fault. It was your sister."

Abinez nodded. "Yes, my sister can be threatening to others a lot. I don't know why Dalaco would go to her instead of me. I mean, I am much nicer and kinder than my twin. I don't let my aperentice die."

"Ababuy is a very cruel person." Nico commented.

"Indeed she is." Abinez agreed. "I would rather have someone else to be my twin sister than the likes of her."

Then there was a long silence. Nico fiddle the sweet treats on his plate. He wondered if Abinez really does forgive Hali of what she had done. It wasn't Hali's fault anyway, it was Ababuy. Nico sip his tea has he felt the heat on his lips. He put the cup down and looked at Abinez.

"So...you forgive her?" Nico asked hesitately. "Hali, I mean."

Before Abinez could answer, a gush of powerful wind shook the house. Nico thought at first Zeus was angry and wanted to start a war on his brother. his second thought was Poseidon was ngry and is now causing an earthquake. His final thought was his father found out he's missing and now he's causing more deaths than ever before, but Abinez was very calm about this. She smiled to herself and shook her head. It looked like as if she knew what was going on.

"Finally she's here," Abinez said.

"Wait you mean, Hali?" Nico asked. "You mean she's here?"

Abinez didn't answer, but she was still smiling. Nico got up of his chair and so did the no-mask, Boh, and the minature crow. Abinez opened the door and outside was a sea blue dragon standing gracefully as ever. Nico's mouth fell open as he saw the dragon. He was speechless. He thought the dragon would die, but instead she's alive and not hurt anymore.

Nico ran up to the dragon, having this odd feeling inside of him. As he got close to the dragon, he touched her face and put it against his cheek. He wanted to feel ever texture of the dragon's face even though she wasn't in her dragon form. Nico found himself crying, which he never cried that much.

"Are you alright, Hali?" Nico asked.

The dragon nodded with a low growl.

Nico smiled. "I'm glad."

Abinez walked up to Nico and Hali while Boh and the no-mask followed her. Abinez was smiling at them with her warm grandmother smile. Nico was tense about Abinez, by the look of her smile, he couldn't even tell if she forgave Hali or not, since Abinez is the twin sister of Ababuy.

"Ah, Hali, I see you're alright," Abinez said kindly. "I've forgivien you for stealing my perscious items."

"You have?" Nico asked

Abinez nodded. "Yes, didn't you see me smiling warmly?"

"I couldn't tell if you were forgiving her or not." Nico whispered sadly.

Abinez sighed. "I get that a lot becaues of my sister. Everyone thinks that I'm a lot like her, but I'm not. Besides you two better be going and bring my nephew with you." Abinez turned to the no-mask. "You will be staying here with me and helping me around the house. To that addition, you'll be my apperntice. Would you like that?"

The no-mask nodded as a yes.

"Exellent." Abinez said cheerfully. "Now you three must be going."

Abinez held out her hand. Nico smiled and shook it.

"Abinez, my real name is Nico," Nico said. "Nico di Angelo."

"Son of Hades?" Abinez asked

Nico nodded. "Yes."

Nico stop shaking hands with Abinez. He hop onto Hali's back, while Boh and the minature crow hop on his shouler. Nico wave at the nice woman and the no-mask. Abinez and the no-mask wave back farewell. Hali flapped her wings and began to sore into the sky. As they fly, Nico looked back and saw Abinez and the no-mask still waving farewell to them until he can no longer see them.

Many hours pass as they flew. Nico was holding onto Hali's horns so he won't fall off. He notice in her eyes were filled with sadness and despare. Nico sighed. He knew Hali might be sad for him to see her in her form that she thought it was a curse, whle her father thinks it's a gift. for Nico, he didn't think it's a curse at all. He thinks it's a gift and a very good gift as well. Even though Hali is a dragon, it still didn't change who she is. Nico lean next to Hali's head so he can speak to her.

"Hali," Nico said. "I don't think this is a curse. I think it's a gift and a very special gift. I don't care if your a dragon. It doesn't change who are. I guess what I'm trying to say is...this is what I love about you. I-I love you."

Suddenly, Hali's eyes widen. The scales on her began to disappear and flying off into the sky. As the dragon began to go away from sight, there was coming Hali's form, a demigod. Nico was speechless of what he saw. He reach out for Hali's hand before he falls. She did the same. They both held hands to each other as they fall softly, while the minature crow was helping Boh not to fall.

Nico saw Hali was crying, but smiling the same time.

"I love you too!" Hali said. "Thank you! Thank you for not thinking it wasn't a curse. Thank you, Nico! I'm happy, you felt the same way, thank you!"

Nico sighed softly. "I'm glad."

He leaned over and touched Hali's forehead. They both glamce at each other's eyes as they saw their reflections. Slowly, they move closer to each other as they can't get their eyes off of each other. Finally, their lips touched. Nico let go of Hali's hands and embrace his arms around her waist to hug her tightly. He didn't care if they were falling, he only wanted her to be with him every second. Hali was frozen by this passionate sensation. It was like burning fire. She wrap her arms about Nico and didn't want to let go of him.

Even though her gift was still in her, but she was glad Nico accepted her for who she was and what she is. She thought he would think of her as a monster, but he didn't. She thought falling in love with him was a waste, but it wasn't aftre all.

The two held on tight to each other as they embraced. Their lips was still locked onto each other as they were slowly, but softly falling into the dark blue stary night.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


End file.
